


Just one wish... And a little more

by Mirthe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eleanor - Freeform, Eleanor Calder - Freeform, Elounor, Fluff, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, beard, fake elounor, larry fluff, larry smut, louis - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirthe/pseuds/Mirthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does he love him so much? What is it that's driving him mad about this guy? He doesn't know. What he does know is that he has just one wish..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one wish... And a little more

He didn't love him because of his sparkling eyes, or his nose, or his ears. He didn't love him because of how he absolutely couldn't stand raddish, or how he had to drink a cuppa before he would be fully awake in the morning. He didn't love him because he couldn't keep silent in his sleep, sometimes even muttering his name.

He didn't love him because of how much he cared for people like his friends, sisters, parents. He didn't love him because of the shows he watched or the kind of jokes he made.

But then why did he? Was it the way they fucked? The way that boy drove him mad with his tiny sounds, his moans, his thrusts? How he always knew how to hit that exact spot, or how he bit his lip while checking him out, muttering under his breath about how huge he was..

Maybe. He didnt know. Didnt really care, either. He loved him and that was all he needed to know, all he wanted to know.

It would be easier if they could be open about it, though. Open about the way they felt, open about the way they lived. No stolen kisses or secret touches, but walking down the street while holding hands, winning an award and actually being able to kiss each other. Now he was barely even allowed to sit next to him. He wished he could.

He also wished he didn't have to see her anymore. She wasn't that much of a bitch, she could've been worse. It was just the fact that she was making money because of their suffering. She was earning from their pain, a tear for him was a new skirt for her. They would've been perfect for each other, had she met him before he did. Every time they saw her they'd be remembered about how they were living a lie. She literally was the lie. Everything was fake about her - even her name. Her name, the way they met, the way they were linked to each other.. The two of them never got along, but boy did he try.

He knew his boyfriend loved him back. He knew. It was just fucking difficult not to forget about that when he had to see him walking down the street with her. She was taking his place, he should've been there to walk with him, to hold his hand, to kiss him, and everyone knew it. Even the fans did. He had no idea how much longer he would be able to take this. How much longer he could put up with the jokes of some of the crew members who were making fun of them, making bets out of it.

_"I bet they don't even last five minutes without looking during tonights show."_

He had heard them. He had tried to ignore them.

_"I bet the next interview will have at least five minutes worth of filling those fan made videos. They'll probably get a speech for like, an hour or something."_

It was okay in the beginning, but after a while the comments got worse.

_"I bet he wont go a week without crying."_

They couldn't help it. They tried, they really did. They tried not to look at each other, they tried not to behave like the jealous boyfriends they actually were. They tried not to touch each other, or to say something wrong. They answered every question like they were trained to do, but it didn't work. The fans knew too much already, they were looking for it, waiting for a moment which they could capture in videos and gifs. Sometimes if he felt sad he would watch them, listen to them, remember everything. He could see the fond in his boyfriend's eyes, he could hear the love in his voice. The fans called them "The Husbands", they made fan pages on twitter, facebook, instagram, tumblr. Everywhere he went he was unable to escape it. There were times where he loved it, but there were times when he hated it.

He loved the fans and he loved what they did for them, but they were making it more and more difficult for the both of them to go out in public together. They would be talking to each other, faces neutral and a meter distance and still fans would call it a 'moment'. Sometimes even when they didn't look or interact with each other they would have a moment because they did things in sinc, ruffled their hair at the same time or turning around at the exact same moment.

He loved seeing those gifs, because those where the things which couldn't be stopped. These where the things they couldn't get scolded for, these where the things that just... Happened. They couldn't help it. They couldn't help the fact that they fit together so easily, that they were meant to be..

They couldn't help the fact that they fell in love with each other, more and more every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! A penny for your thoughts? (:


End file.
